Websites provide a number of publishing, listing, and price-setting mechanisms whereby a publisher (e.g., a seller) may list or publish information concerning items for sale. Once a buyer places an order for an item, the seller fulfills the order by shipping the item to the buyer.
The buyer, eager to receive the item, is provided a time range estimate that typically spans from several days to a week. Such poor shipping delivery estimate accuracy can create frustration in the buyer from not knowing when exactly to expect receipt of the item. Such a poor experience can result in the buyer reducing purchases from the seller and reducing visits to the publisher.